A control system for a read device of a disk player is discussed in British Patent Application No. 2 228 132. In this context, the position data representing the present position of a read device are read from a disk. The distance of the present position to the starting position of the read device is calculated according to the read position data. The read device is moved to the starting position in accordance with the calculated distance. For this purpose, the time necessary for moving the read device, for triggering a transport motor for the read device is determined from the calculated distance. Subsequently, the read device is moved for the calculated time.